


foxhole fics

by smeraldi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sadness, Softness, all are unfinished at this point i am so sorry to disappoint but here we are, most of them are sad, some are sad and some are happy, sometimes i write nice things and other times they're bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeraldi/pseuds/smeraldi
Summary: a collection of snippets of things i never finished and/or want to finish but need motivation to





	foxhole fics

**Author's Note:**

> natalie had always looked out for nathaniel, and when she left there was a void he couldn't quite fill, he hated her and couldn't stand to think about her, just as he was with his mother, until the day the blood hounds turned him out, not wanting to dirty their hands. now, he's looking for reconciliation and he's searched her name for weeks, only to find it different, and in the company of others.

With Nathan’s men looking for his lost son, the Bloodhounds had no choice but to discard Nathaniel and send him packing no less than a week after the message came through. The Bloodhounds were a menacing, unforgiving group of people, but even they couldn’t compete with the Butcher of Baltimore and his men. Compared to the Wesninskis, they looked like amateurs.

Nathaniel, though filled with rotten anxiety eating him from the inside out, thought they were smart to cut their losses and ditch him.

For two months he wandered the streets with the millions of dollars he’d kept safe burning in his pocket, sleeping in old bus shelters and abandoned apartment complexes on the brink of crumbling to the floor. He ate food at local diners and stocked up on tinned food and bottled water and kept to himself as best he could, but soon the loneliness started to chip away at his morale and it left him feeling empty. Run ins with his father’s men told him this resistance was futile.

In the end he knew he couldn’t outrun his father forever. Behind bars he could command his armies, but he couldn’t be there himself to kill Nathaniel like he wanted to be. If they caught him, it would be a year in captivity before he would be executed on the wrong end of a cleaver.

His only other option was Natalie. He didn’t have her number anymore after throwing her letter in the river in a fit of furious resentment he now regretted, but he couldn’t take it back. He thought about the Foxes’ coach instead, searching their website on his phone until he found his number and the Foxes’ apparent practice hours. If luck was on his side, they’d still be on the court.

He dialled, waited, and was disappointed when the call went through to voicemail after twenty-three seconds of blaring dial tones. Nathaniel paused, took a deep breath and tried again, holding the phone to his ear and listening to his own breathing through the speaker.

“Coach Wymack speaking.” Came the voice answering the call, and admittedly Nathaniel found himself startled. It took him a moment to find his bearings, but he finally managed to get a grip of himself when Wymack impatiently huffed, “Hello?”

“I’m looking for Na— Renee Walker.” The name tasted sour on his tongue, be he didn’t know if the Foxes knew the extent of who she used to be, name and all. “Is she there?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Nobody important.”

Nathaniel could almost feel the tense edge to Wymack’s tone when he spoke. “Then no.”

“Tell her– her brother is calling.” Nathaniel said in a last ditch attempt, and he hated the way he stumbled around the words.

“Nice try,” Wymack drawled. “She doesn’t have siblings. Cut the shit, when I find out who–”

Nathaniel cut him off. “Tell her and find out for sure.” He said, hoping he sounded confident enough, because in truth his mouth was dry and his hands were shaking.

There was a moment of silence before Wymack sighed, and then the only thing Nathaniel could hear beyond the shuffling was the Coach’s gruff voice beckoning Renee to his office. A minute or two stretched before everything went quiet, and Nathaniel thought perhaps they’d hung up on him before Renee’s voice flooded the speaker.

“Nathaniel?” She said, soft and in disbelief. His heart almost ached. He’d had to imagine what her voice sounded like from memories mostly plagued with the voices of older men, with motives not in his interest, talking over her.

“Hi.” Nathaniel replied, suddenly quiet. It wasn’t that she’d been his superior, his guardian of sorts. It was the time they’d spent apart and the resentment he’d built up that seemed to melt away at the sound of her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! title from "stillness in woe" by purity ring


End file.
